Villialobos Werewolves
VILLIALOBOS WEREWOLVES This type of werewolf has both male and females in their group. This is the second pack to change only at the full moon as well as the IDES werewolves. This is the least common werewolf pack as you have to be born with genes from both a female and a male werewolf for it to transfer on the gene. It is very rare that a child with only one parent being a werewolf end up being one themselves. These werewolves originate in Asian and are found in very small groups, never big packs. They are one that are more mixed in with human breeds. They are grey in colour as a wolf and their eyes are pure white with a white dot. They unlike their brother werewolves the IDES, remember turning into werewolves each full moon. They have excellent night vision because of the eye colour. They are the only werewolf to stay in wolf form when they die. They have a longer life span of around 100 years as long as they accept the change to a werewolf each month and don’t fight it. If they fight the change then the change could kill them. They have Excellent tracking abilities like their brothers; the IDES. Origins Werewolves from these packs were said to originate back to the 12th century. Individuals born during a new moon were born with the werewolf gene in them. It was very rare that two people with the gene in there body would actually meet but on those very rare occasions when too people born on the full moon would meet their child would have the werewolf gene in them. They would then change at the first full moon after they turned the age thirteen. The rightfully age they become fully matured. The change would occur for the full night of the full moon and the night after. Which could also be classified as the new moon. The gene was rare and it took decades to become big in most senses. But eventually there was enough wolves to become a pack and breeding within themselves would also keep more werewolves genes alive. Which pushed the survive of the IDES packs. The gene could all but die if people in the full moon didn't meet but somehow the gene always found a way to survive and it created three packs. Novilunio Pack - Borki, Kazakhstan. Nocte Park - Tibetan Mountains, Nepal. Shan Pack - Tayuanzhen, China. The packs have been kept small around twenty each. But there is always some loose strays that end up being born around the world. These three werewolves packs make it their job to find these new moon babies, they had their own communities and people assigned to find these babies born in the new moon if they had a chance at producing a werewolf offspring them self. But again very few were ever given the chance. The Shan Pack have yearly meetings with each pack to ensure that they keep the breeding down to a low levels and within the three tribes. There has been three tribes for a couple of hundreds of years. When Russia came to Kazahkstans aid in the 1730's the mountains were left bare and no one ventured near them; there two Packs knew it was a brilliant place to start up a new pack. They offered many families the chance at a new life. And the head Alpha entrusted his beta to become their alpha and lead them the same way he would. And up until this day the Alpha line has been passed down through families and has never been challenged by any other members of the pack. Unlike other packs who fight for who should be Alpha all the time. Abilities Enhanced tracking abilities Only changes on the full moon. Allergic to Silver Orders from Alpha must be obeyed. Longened life span